


Why'd you Join?

by SufferingIsAChoice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferingIsAChoice/pseuds/SufferingIsAChoice
Summary: A series of reports, intercepted by a rebel spy. Date unknown. Appears to be summaries of interrogations of captured rebel operatives, focusing on their psychological motives, and later forwarded to Lord Vader. No noted survivors.





	Why'd you Join?

Subject: Human male, 22 years old.  
Condition: Subject shows signs of extensive trauma, including a skull fracture, five broken ribs, a broken pelvis, femur, and compound fracture to the left tibia. All bones have been healed, although scans suggest several were not set or were set poorly. Subject shows extensive scarring, including several long scars to the wrist, a scar around the neck, burn to left side and back consistent with plasma exposure, burn to right arm consistent with caustic substance, and several faded scars on face consistent with death stick scorch marks. At time of interrogation, subject was uninjured, well-fed, and maintaining good eye contact, with speech consistent with the lower levels of Coruscant.  
Apprehension: Subject was found smuggling several high yield explosives from an asteroid mine in orbit of Dantooine with forged identification. Subject surrendered without a fight.  
Prompting question: Why did you join? Subject’s statement has been edited for clarity.  
I never knew my dad, yeah? Like, I know that’s a dumb place to start, but really. My mum OD’d on deathsticks when I was like, three, I think? Near about when all the Jedi turned traitor. Or got killed if you believe that sort of thing. I never did. Never had much time for sentimentality or anything. Certainly not conspiracy theories. Despite what they say some of us have a good head on our shoulders.  
See, like, I’m not an idealist. I grew up rough on the lower levels, yeah? Got the shit kicked out of me a few times. Yeah I heard about what was left of the Separatists, and the troublemakers and all that. And I heard on Palpy’s fine speeches. Never cared much for either. Like I said, no sentimentality. Never figured I’d go and join a rebellion.  
But like, the thing that really got me started was this one time me and some lads tried to break into a scrapped ship that still had its reactor running. A couple people died, and I got this leg. That’s why I didn’t run from you lads. And after that I couldn’t really run in the gangs any more so I went and joined a sweatshop making ship plating. Not romantic, maybe it got shipped to business, maybe your Empire, I don’t know. Probably didn’t make a difference. But the thing I did care about was the boss.  
He was a shit. And, well, there’s no time for sentimentality, but when the boss’s a shit, everyone finds out yeah, and we grumble, but don’t say nothing ‘cause there’s always riot police or worse, not having a job. Until I meet this kid, skinny, scrawny, looks like he never had a bite to eat in his life. And this kid was so smart, so good at talking. We all walked out together. And it works, boss got the can and we all got safer conditions. After that I would’ve followed him anywhere.  
And you know how it is, kid leads a strike, you go along. You sleep with the kid, he takes you to see his friends. And then things start shifting. Not sentimentality. But the way I see it the Emperor’s kinda the biggest boss, right? And all of us are living in the lower levels, metaphorically. And then about two years in the kid takes me off work, to this little moon, all rocks and acid, but I see what’s out there, man.  
Or woman. Droid? It’s kinda hard to tell under the helmet.  
But I see it. And there are other people like me. All out there, rough people, common people, everyday people. Working all together. And the next thing I know I’m leading those strikes too, finding new people, and I’m part of this big thing. I mean, yeah, it took years, but me? A shit kid from the lower levels? Who would’ve thought?  
That’s why I’m telling you all this. Not sentimentality. Not the torture I’m sure you’re going to do, or whatever you pumped me full of. ‘Cause I can’t sell anyone out. It’s not just one person. It’s all of us, together. We all walk out, new boss, we all fight, new Emperor. Or no Emperor, I don’t know, just don’t like the guy and his speeches.  
Then of course, I get caught, can’t run, and end of here, but that’s life, you know? Rough. That’s how life is. Don’t suppose death will be any different.  
Response to Interrogation: Subject revealed no further useful information regarding Targets One or Zero. Secondary information regarding a rebel cell operating on Dantooine discovered and forwarded to appropriate channels. Subject lasted approximately 37.8 hours, before dying of heart failure.  
Post Mortem: Internal damage verified, subject showed considerable signs of heavy deathstick use early in life.  
After Action Report: Subject disposed of via incineration, Lord Vader notified, no new leads to pursue.

**Author's Note:**

> No clue how many of these I'll make. But still wanted to make them.


End file.
